majin_bonefandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Bone Wiki:Getting Started
This is a brief "Getting Started" guide for New and Current Users who wish to make edits to this wiki during or after the archive edit. Since this series has not had any new content released for quite some time, and is unlikely to, the Admin Bones intend to archive the wiki. This means that the home page will become more condensed with the community-driven tools and information removed. This page is just to simplify all those tools and information into one page. How to Edit? for a more detailed guide, please see Majin_Bone_Wiki:Editing_Help In a nut-shell, to edit you simply only need to navigate to a page you wish to make an edit to and click the "Edit" button located at the top right hand side under the navigation bar along the top. Once in edit mode, you can modify and create new next as desired. Once you're finished, "Preview" the page and then "Publish". That's it :P Easy. Any Rules? for the full Code of Conduct, please see Majin Bone Wiki:Code Of Conduct Generally this wikia follows the same rules as most of the others. What made us a bit different was that we held monthly meetings with the regular contributors to decide on rules, content and general chats. With the decline in the series popularity, so did the community events. The rules imposed then are still true today. *no abusive language to any other user or on the content pages *any content must be relevant to the page you're editing on *there is no need to change the grammer or spelling differences between American English and British English etc.. *images should be .png format and given a proper a proper file name. (1vno3b91b3.png -> Majin-Bone pic.png) *the pages already have a set theme and layout. There is no need to change these things without consulting an Admin I Need Help for the current list of Admin Bones, please see Majin Bone Wiki:List Of Administrators The wiki is managed by the Administrators. Here at the Majin Bone wiki, they are refereed to as the Admin Bones. If you ever need any help editing, or you want to discuss any changes to the wiki, please don't hesitate to ask one of them. You can message them via their own profile pages. Our current admins are: Where Do I Start? Technically, you can start anywhere you like! If you are browsing through the pages and notice a mistake you can start there. If it's new content however, please search the wiki before creating a new page from scratch. There was a "to do list" in the past, but not much ever got worked through on there =3. During the archive process, hopefully it should become some use. Majin_Bone_Wiki:To_Do_List Anything Else? Nope! That should be the basics. If I've left anything out or something is unsure then please feel free to give me a shout at User:Daedalus net. Although this place has become so quite. I wonder if this page will ever get read :'(.